The Love of a Goddess
by Dark Keaira
Summary: Tsuki's power was out of him and he meet's a girl on his bedroom that will change his life.


Chapter 1: The Confused Arrival  
  
It was late night and the new moon is shining so bright when Tsuki was sleeping in his bed when light come out from his body that filled the whole room. He woke up from a dream and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Shish...{breathing heavily} good thing it was only a dream" Tsuki scratched his head and placed his hand on the upper part of the bed. He noticed that it was soft and he squeezed it. He heard a different voice so he looked down and found out that it was a girl.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!!" he falls down from the bed. The girl woke up. She didn't have any dress and she covered herself with Tsuiki's blanket while Tsuki was wearing his shorts.  
  
"What's wrong Tsuki?" the girl with long brunette haired and jade eyes asked him as she approaches Tsuki but he stays back.  
  
"How did you know my name? And who are you? And why are you here?" Tsuki panicked when he heard footsteps and his door opened swiftly.  
  
"What's wrong Tsuki?" Hisuka asked the soon as he opened the door holding a frying pan as he arrives Tsuki hugs him asking for help.  
  
"Pls. Help me Hisuka" Tsuki pleaded as he saw the girl he hides at Hisuka's back.  
  
"Whoa... what a pretty lady you got there" Hisuka got mad at Tsuki scolding him. "Is she your girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me? I hate you"  
  
"Stop acting like a child Hisuka we have a problem right now" Tsuki lectured.  
  
"Ei! Sorry" the girl approached them  
  
"I'm Sky Utaku and you must be Hisuka? Nice meeting you" they shake hands, when Hisuka felt something. He immediately let's goes of her hand.  
  
When Hisuka touches someone he gets all of their powers and their memories. Except for Sky because she was special.  
  
"Tell me who you really are!!!" Hisuka shouted as the girl kept distance  
  
"What's wrong Hisuka?" Tsuki asked as he saw his friend perspiring.  
  
"I saw flames in her and other souls"  
  
"Other souls?" Tsuki asked when he was about to use his power of the 16 Gods he failed and not a single god was able to appear.  
  
Tsuki has the power of the 16 Gods and he uses some magic paper with something written on it as his shield  
  
Sky started smiling when one of his gods, the byakko, appeared and passed right through Sky.  
  
"What the hell?" Tsuki tried and tried but nothing happen. Suddenly they started hearing footsteps that slammed the door and went directly to Sky.  
  
"Tanami? What are you doing here?" Hisuka stands up from the floor  
  
"Stay way from her!" Tsuki used his magical paper to shield him but he used a counter spell.  
  
"Stop it both of you! Anyway, I'm Tanami" He introduced himself.  
  
"Are you the one who is suppose to greet me?" Sky asked as she was given a dress of Tsuki  
  
"Hey that's mine!!!" Tsuki complained as Tanami gets the frying pan and hits it in his head "ouch!!" he touches his head.  
  
"I'll deal with the both of you later " Tanami went down with Sky heading for the comfort room.  
  
"I'm so sorry about their attitude " Tanami apologized  
  
"No it's okay " she went inside the comfort room and took a shower and dressed up.  
  
In the living room, Tanami was scolding them.  
  
"Haven't you received my warning? " Tanami sat in front of them as Hisuka and Tsuki looked at each other and nods no.  
  
"What was you're warning anyway? " Tsuki asked out of curiosity  
  
"Nothing... anyway Sky is the messenger of..." Tanami didn't continue as a voice continued  
  
"... I'm the messenger of the 16 Gods" Sky sits beside Tanami "I was trying to tell you earlier but you scolded me " the girl looked as Tsuki sat beside her and puts her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry if... if I shouted at you earlier " he apologized "will you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, I will always" Sky smiles.  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival Of Three More Goddesses  
  
It was early morning and a peaceful house was not really peaceful. You can here footsteps running all around and you can hear them all shouting.  
  
"[Panting] Tanami!!!" Tsuki shouted as he opened the door  
  
"Why are you shouting? Don't you know you're destroying my beautiful sleep" Tanami faced the wall and covered his face with a pillow.  
  
"Beauty sleep? Are you gay? You mean I've been living my life with a gay!!!" Tsuki overreacted as Hisuka arrived murmuring "Tanami is gay? Tanami is gay!!!..."  
  
"I'm not gay! What's the problem anyway?" Tanami stands up from the bed and faces his friends.  
  
"Mmmm..." Tsuki hesitated  
  
"Go ahead Tsuki tell 'her' I mean tell 'him' go on...'' Hisuka frowns as Tanami raises an eyebrow  
  
"Sky the messenger is... kind of... lost... " Tsuki looked down  
  
"Oh is that all? " Tanami seemed calm  
  
"Are you mad?" Tsuki asked  
  
"Course not... what Sky's gone!!!!!...." Tanami screamed as the birds from the trees fly away  
  
"Hey calm down what's the big deal?" Hisuka calms him down as Tanami and Tsuki are panicking running around the whole house screaming  
  
"What's the big deal?" a girl from behind asked as Hisuka looked at her  
  
"Hey look it's Sky" Hisuka said unnoticing, "... ... ... owe? Owe!" he finally gets it as Sky smiles. 


End file.
